Reborn Crack Oneshots
by Panda Days
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring mostly unexpected, but occasionally canon, couples of Reborn.


**Complete Opposites**

To cure my boredom, and to make sure that I don't have to dedicate myself to anything I've decided to make this. It'll be a collection of oneshots of random uncanon, and maybe canon if we're lucky, pairings in KHR. I don't know what motivated me to start this… Well, that's not really true. I wanted to write stuff that was genuinely weird. xD All pairings will be determined by a Random Generator on GaiaOnline.

I'll link my rolls at the end of each story. xD Sometimes I'll reroll if I ABSOLUTELY cannot imagine writing a fic for the two designated characters. But for kicks I've limited myself to two rerolls per oneshot. If that even makes a wink of sense. LOL

The first vict- I mean pairing is…! 8026! :U [ Yamamoto x Fran ]

* * *

…

…

…

"Um… Thanks!" Yamamoto said awkwardly.

"Who are you, again? I remember that you're long haired commander's friend," Fran answered in his usual monotonous voice.

It was time for a recap of how they'd gotten into this "situation".

Yamamoto had been minding his own business and taking a break from training in the base. His tutor hadn't arrived yet and everyone needed a little breathe of fresh air in a while, and he was no exception.

Things were going pretty smoothly until he'd decided to head back to the base when he'd unfortunately run into some Millefiore grunts. He'd hardly had time to decide between running or revealing his identity to the enemy when suddenly the grunts started swatting at the air. Yamamoto could only stare at them in confusion before someone pulled him away.

That someone was Fran, and that was the gist of what had happened up to this point.

With Fran's comment Yamamoto was glad that he'd met Squalo. Without that he probably wouldn't have been helped back there, but if he hadn't have met him would he even have been in the situation? Just thinking about it made his brain hurt so he pushed the thought aside.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, but I guess that that doesn't really explain who I am exactly… Are you Varia's mist guardian?" it was a logical assumption seeing as how Fran was also affiliated with Squalo, and there were also his illusions.

"So you're Vongola's rain guardian. I guess that makes sense," Fran said before turning around, ready to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Yamamoto asked in shock as he went after the mist guardian. "You helped me out back there, so I owe you."

"That's cool," came the monotonous reply as Fran continued walking.

Still following after Fran Yamamoto wondered how he'd repay him. "Do you like baseball?"

"No."

"Sports?"

"No."

"Um… Frogs?"

Fran stopped at that remark and turned around looking up at Yamamoto with the same expression as before. Despite the obvious signs that face was giving him, Yamamoto was sure he saw a slight hint of surprise. Was his question really that farfetched? Fran _did _wear a frog hat atop his head afterall.

"Why would I like frogs?" Fran asked, without any change in his tone.

"Forget I ever asked that." Yamamoto laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He had resolved to buy the mist guardian a frog too if only he'd said "yes" to his question. "How about sushi?"

There was a slight pause on Fran's end and Yamamoto wondered if he was considering it. "Sushi?" he asked, with the slightest hint of confusion in his voice that Yamamoto probably wouldn't have heard if he wasn't paying so much attention.

"You've never had sushi?" Yamamoto asked in shock, not believing what he was hearing. He was about to suggest they go to his dad's restaurant immediately before remembering the condition of his dad in this era.

To make so his face wouldn't display his emotions he immediately smiled and suggested the first thing that came to his mind after that. "How about you come to the base with me? I can make you some sushi! I'm not the best, but hey, as long as it's edible right?" he laughed.

"Ah, Bel-sempai will be really annoyed if I get back too late." Fran answered. "How far away is the base?"

"So that's a 'yes'?" Yamamoto asked happily. "Not far, you're not really an enemy so I'm sure everyone will be fine with you coming over for some sushi, let's go!" he exclaimed excitedly, grabbing onto Fran's hand and leading the way.

Luckily for Fran Yamamoto didn't turn back once, so he never noticed the very subtle reddening on the mist user's face.

This time around there was no more trouble lurking in the shadows as Yamamoto led Fran towards the base. Things would've been a little better if he'd remembered the route better, thus not getting them lost a couple of times. Fran didn't complain so Yamamoto could only assume that he never noticed.

Before long they made it to the base, in one piece.

They hadn't taken a single step into the base yet when Gokudera appeared, seemingly out of thin air, with a rather distressed Tsuna following after him.

"Where were you, baseball idiot?" Gokudera all but screamed the question at him. It didn't seem like Gokudera had noticed Fran yet, which was probably a good thing.

"I was outside." Yamamoto laughed.

"That's a given! What were you doing? You could've given everyone a huge scare pulling that vanishing act there." Gokudera proceeded to glare Yamamoto down after that statement.

"Ha ha, so you were worried about me? That's really unlike you!" Yamamoto laughed again, oblivious to Gokudera's glaring.

"Of course not, but you're one of the tenth's guardians, so as his right hand man I need to know these things," he retorted. Although the comeback kind of contradicted itself no one in the room commented on it.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna started before being interrupted, unintentionally of course, by Gokudera.

"Why'd you bring Varia in here?" Gokudera asked furiously, seemingly having just noticed Fran's presence there as well.

"Hi." Fran said, waving his right hand slightly.

"He helped me out when I was discovered by some of the Millefiore. So I offered him some sushi as a form of repayment," Yamamoto laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Millefiore? How much of an idiot can you-?" Gokudera started, before his rant was interrupted by Bianchi's sudden appearance.

"Urk," Gokudera managed to let out before fainting.

"B-Bianchi!" Tsuna stuttered, in a desperate attempt to remind her that she'd forgotten her goggles, but she paid him no mind and merely turned to Yamamoto and Fran.

"You owe me for this," she said with a wink before dragging her younger brother away, with Tsuna following after her.

"Um… Thanks?" Yamamoto laughed, not quite understanding what she'd meant with the wink.

"That was interesting," Fran merely stated as soon as they were alone. Yamamoto wasn't exactly sure if that was meant as sarcasm or an actual compliment, but he decided not to wonder about that.

"Anyway the kitchen's this way. C'mon," he said, grabbing Fran's hand again to lead him to the kitchen.

It was kind of lucky for them that Kyoko, Haru, and the kids weren't there at the moment. It had probably saved them more questions.

"Just relax over there and I'll go work on the sushi," Yamamoto said, while gesturing to the table and chairs before heading over to the sink. Once there he started looking for the ingredients for the sushi. It would really suck if they still didn't have the proper ingredients for it like that time the girls went on strike.

Meanwhile, Fran sat himself down and wondered why he'd lied when Yamamoto had previously asked him if he liked sushi. The answer was no, but he'd somehow convinced the rain guardian that he didn't know what sushi was. While he could clear this whole misunderstanding up by telling him that he actually didn't like sushi Fran decided that he'd keep quiet about it. Maybe things would be different this time if he had sushi made by someone else's hands.

Said rain guardian had a pretty easy task ahead of him. Luckily they had basic ingredients that could make pretty common kinds of sushi. He pulled out a knife and started hacking away at the ingredients. If he wasn't so experienced with the blade someone could've lost a finger during the whole ordeal. Namely himself.

Before long, and long being half an hour, he had successfully made a batch of decent looking sushi. At least none of it looked like sushi salads like his first attempts at making sushi. He placed them all on the cutting board and brought it over to where Fran sat. "Hope you like it," he said with a smile.

To be honest he was kind of proud of the sushi, given what he'd had to use they'd turned out pretty good. Not the best, but definitely edible, and probably not food poisoning inducing. Before he could finish his entire thought train though, he was interrupted by an outburst by the usually calm mist guardian.

"What is this, raw?" Fran asked with the funniest expression on his face.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto laughed. "It's sushi after all."

To Yamamoto's surprise Fran seemed to be able to gulp down what he'd eaten before politely pushing the board back at Yamamoto.

"You've paid me back. Thanks for the meal, it was… Interesting. Can I go now?" Fran asked in his usual voice which shocked Yamamoto a little.

He'd expected at least a little change in Fran after eating something so "disgusting", but he was back to his usual self in the blink of an eye.

"Eh, are you sure?" Yamamoto asked.

There was an awkward silence between them before Fran nodded and got up.

Yamamoto got up as well and silently led them to the entrance from which they came in. He had this weird urge to tell Fran to stay a little longer, but held it in. That'd be too awkward and too weird. No one repaid favors like that.

"See ya," he said awkwardly, giving Fran a small wave as he stepped out of the base.

Little did he know Fran was having the same thoughts, but because neither of them wanted to say it the words were left unsaid. There was no magical moment that would make either of them have the courage to say what they thought. Not even Yamamoto, because unlike in fairytales reality didn't always give you a happy ending.

They both bid their goodbyes before turning before turning around and walking their own separate paths, walking out of each other's lives forever.

* * *

Sorry for the extreme OoC-ness. :'D Because I don't really like Gokudera I probably got his character all wrong, and Fran's pretty hard to do in himself. xD I was tempted to end this with a kiss, but it just didn't seem right for the two. xD Sorry for the cheesy, and somewhat, but not really, romantic ending. xD Hopefully I'll get a more likely-to-be-canon couple next time. LOL

http : / / www .gaiaonline .com /forum /test-forum /testing-dnp /t.63416327_3 /#3


End file.
